


The Reason Why...

by Weak4Sana



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weak4Sana/pseuds/Weak4Sana
Summary: When all you want in this world is to be the reason behind her smilesbut you know that is impossiblebecause you know that you are the reason forher pains.Sana hates her, she builds a wall to her heart for her to hate her but why, why did she feels that deep down inside she still wanted her to be part of her life.
Relationships: Chong Ting Yan | Elkie/Chou Tzuyu, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Reason Why...

001

Sana stir on her bed when she heard a soft knock on her door. By the sound of the knock she already knows who's the person behind the door. Working with her manager for more than 4 years now it's impossible to not know that.

She's one of the idols that are fortunate to have a manager that is also her friend because being an idol in the industry is not an easy task to do. Some might see that the idol life is just full of glam and magic but Sana learned that is not as easy as that. Don't get her wrong, she loves being an idol, this is her dream since her grandmother tell her that she wanted to watch her one day on TV, all she ever wanted is to make everyone happy but that is not easy to do, she needs to sacrifice important things just to be an idol. Sacrifices that make her happy but she knows that when she does those things many people will get hurt, many people will get disappointed with her. If only she can do those things and she can still make everyone happy she'll choose that path but she knows that life is not as easy as that. 

She knows that she can't turn back time but still it hurts her when she thinks about her _what if's_

Her manager's head pop out inside her room "Can you get up now? You have a dance practice for the comeback preparation, the girls are having their breakfast now. We'll be leaving asap." 

She smiles in the soft voice of their manager and nods to her. She still remembers the time that Mina cried because she heard other JYPE employees talking behind her back, they question her capability to manage a new girl group, they know that Mina just hired in the company because she is smart, but to manage an idol group they question her in that area. Because they know how soft she is, they thought that the group that she'll manage can just boss her around but it's fortunate to her part that JYPE management gave her a new girl group. It is just a project girl group for JYPE, it's not as big as the things that they usually do to think that their debut song is just composed and produce of two indie rappers. the memories are still vivid to her, how their leader Jihyo got mad because they learned that the company just makes them debut out of pity for them being a trainee for a very long time except for Sana.

_Throwback_

_"Come on Mina don't cry, raise your head-up and we'll prove them that they are all wrong for treating us like this. I don't care if I don't have the most expensive debut, I don't care if the company just think that this group is just their little project. What important is that I'll debut with the people that I promise that we'll make debut together," she looks at Nayeon who's crying to Jeongyeon's shoulder as the latter caress her at the back then she looks at Sana who's thinking about the person that made the exact promise to her but it turned out that it is just all an empty promise. "Sana, I may not know you as I've known Nayeon-unnie and Jeongyeonnie but I'm looking forward to working with you and be your friend too." Jihyo offered her hand but instead to take it she launch her body to the girl to give her a big hug. Jihyo is shocked alongside the three girls that witnessing the moment but she didn't retract herself to Sana instead she returns the hug to the girl because she felt that's what Sana needs at the moment._

And Jihyo is right they made the company realize that they deserve to debut, now they are not just a girl group whose debut is just a mini project for the company, they are now the Nation's Girl Group that is not just famous in Korea or Asia but they are now known in every part of the world.

That makes Sana smile but it still hurts her to remember that the person promises to her that will never leave her still left her behind.

After she took a shower she walks into their dining room and there she found her members and their manager.

"At last the maknae came down, eat your food before it became cold," Jeongyeon said as she pours her a coffee. She is not a maknae by age but for them, she is the baby of the group besides Jihyo the leader she can't be their maknae too.

Sana pouts as she sat down beside Jihyo and hugs the leader on her side. See the point why she called the baby? She is the most clingy idol in history, some find it amusing but her members and their manager are used to it if Sana doesn't cling to her they know that there is something wrong with her. 

Jihyo feeds Sana her food and Sana happily accepts it.

"You're spoiling her again," Nayeon points out.

"I can't see what's wrong with it," Jihyo said but Sana still seats up straight and get the spoon to Jihyo so she can eat her food by herself.

Nayeon sigh, leaving with Sana in a long time she knows that even though she is extremely clingy and hyper she knows that Sana is sensitive too, she can be hurt easily but that's the problem, she never said that to them, they just knew that on one time that Jeongyeon didn't receive her kiss on one of their fan meetings. They heard Sana cries in her room in the middle of the night sobbing and telling her self that sometimes she felt left out of the group. And after that, they took an effort to return to Sana her affection.

Don't get them wrong, they love Sana but sometimes she's extremely affectionate and not everyone is like Jihyo that can tolerate her being clingy 24/7. Sometimes Nayeon and Jeongyeon wanted to ask Jihyo why is she like that to Sana, they know her since they are 12 and they know that Jihyo is not that kind of person but to Sana she's different. They wanted to ask but they still can't find the courage to question their friend about it.

Nayeon took the spoon to Sana, "Remember that you still have me, Jeongyeon and Mina, not just Jihyo okay, we are family here, you are not just Jihyo's Sana"

And with that Sana smiles and gladly receives the food that Nayeon gave her and that makes the people around them chucks with Nayeon antics.

"Finish your food immediately you all have a full packed schedule, after your dance practice we have an important meeting for Warner Music Japan."

Every time Sana hear the name of her country there is always a mix of emotion that she feels, she's happy that they continue the promotion in her homeland after they make a debut there one year ago but the nervousness she feels is still there just like the first time that she comes back to the country after her debut. Is it the nervousness she feels or disappointment because even though she tells herself that she didn't want to see the person sho hurts her the most she still hopes that person comes back to her life again and will ask forgiveness to her and everything will be fine again. But she knows that is impossible.

 _"Stop thinking of her Sana-ah, she left you. She told you that she doesn't need you, you are just a_ nuisance _to her."_


End file.
